


People Change

by All_Of_The_Heros



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banishment, Divorced parents, Draco Malfoy Has Issues, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco has a Job, Draco has to live with muggles, Draco loves a muggle girl, F/M, Grandmothers, I may add to the tags later, Muggle Life, Muggle Technology, Muggles, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, mentions of parental abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Of_The_Heros/pseuds/All_Of_The_Heros
Summary: Draco's banned from the wizarding world. No longer allowed to use magic, he finds himself living amongst muggles, and for the first time in his life, he no longer has to worry about protecting the Malfoy name, but he still has to deal with his past in order to be able to move forward with his new life.Nora is visiting her grandmother for the summer. It’s not the first time she’s done so in her life, but it is the first time she’s had to do so under her current circumstances.Draco’s been having the same dream every night in which he saves a mysterious woman by sacrificing himself is it just a coincidence that they started the night before you arrived or something deeper.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-upload from my deleted wattpad account, so if you feel like you've seen this before that's why. This was a reader insert that I edited to be an OC story because I feel like that works better for the way that this was written. I hope you enjory.

_ Third person  _

_Six months had passed since the end of the second wizarding war; death eaters had infiltrated so deeply into the government that it had taken all this time to be able to ensure that they’d all been located._

_Draco stood before the Wizengamot awaiting his sentence. Form what he knew most of the death eaters had been sentenced to execution or Azkaban. He had been expecting the latter because no fate was worse than Azkaban and the Malfoy’s had been in Voldemort’s circle for a long, long time. “Draco Malfoy.”     Draco looked up with bloodshot eyes through messy platinum blond locks. “You have been sentenced to banishment please hand over your wand.” Banishment meant no magic and life around muggles any breach in this would result in a one-way trip to Azkaban._

_If Draco had been a younger version of himself, it would have been a worse sentence then death, but he’d grown up quite a bit in his short time as a death eater. He knew this was a light sentence compared to what he deserved. Dumbledore’s death weighed heavy on his mind, along with all the other things he’d seen and done while in Voldemort’s service._

_Draco wouldn’t know it, but it was Harry who had suggested it. “Draco has so much potential he could be a great wizard, better yet he could be a good man, but Draco needs to get over his hang-ups about blood purity, maybe living with muggles would be good for him.”_


	2. Chapter 1

# Draco’s Pov

I was sprinting through a dark forest heart pounding my hand clasping tightly to the brunette running beside me. “If anything happens to me, just keep running,” I told her in between gasps of breath. I couldn’t lose her I just couldn’t it would break me she was the best thing to ever happen to me.

“You’re crazy if you think I’d leave you.”  Her Brown eyes flashed with hurt for a moment before a spell hit a tree above our heads, causing it to explode, knocking us both down. We didn’t have time to recover from the blast before my father cast an unforgivable curse at the only woman I’d truly and wholly loved.  “Avada Kedavra,” My, fathers voice cried out into the blackness around us I flung myself in front of the muggle girl before the spell could reach her. There was a flash of green and someone screaming my name then nothing, just an all-consuming blackness.

I woke with a gasp for, and for a moment I didn’t recognize where I was before I remembered that I was in my muggle home. Forcing myself to calm down and go about my morning routine, I grabbed an apple on my way to get the morning paper. I saw my elderly neighbor; Madeline struggling with a heavy looking box and went to help her. She had been the only one to be kind enough to welcome me to the neighborhood even made me a lasagna. “Here let me get that.” after pacing in said box in the house a task which I would have deemed servant stuff before the second wizarding war. I'd had to mature a lot in the time that had passed. I had started to live contently with the muggles. I'd started to work a job at the café Madeline ran.

“Draco dear you have been eating properly haven’t you.” There was one of the things that endeared me to the older woman so much she treated me as if I was her grandson always doting on me, making sure I’d eaten, hiring me on the spot when she’d found out I was looking for work.

“Yes, ma'am three square meals a day,” I said with a smile. Madeline eyed suspiciously for a moment before letting out a sigh that let me know she was about to call my bluff.

“Well then let me make you breakfast, an apple won’t do you much good.”  There it was again you could not come to her house without her making you eat something.

The fact that she loved feeding people was one of the first things I'd learned about her. The second was that she wasn’t from the U.K originally, she’d grown up in America. She fell in love with her late husband, here when he'd died, she moved back to Europe to remember him. Opening up a café and fulfilling her late husband’s dream of owning their own business.

“I wouldn’t want to be a bother,” I politely informed her.

“Draco I’m Sothern if we don’t offer to feed you that means we don’t like you, besides I want you to meet my granddaughter. She’s coming to stay with me for the summer and is due here any minute.”

(Time skip brought to you by the smell of frying bacon)

I was sipping on a cup of coffee waiting for Madeline’s granddaughter to arrive so we could eat. “Grandma, I’m here.” called a feminine voice from the living room. I wondered over to the kitchen archway to see the voice belonged to and discovered a girl about my age with long brown hair and eyes that resembled the color of hot chocolate. Even I had to admit that there was something warm about her, it was as if her being there was chasing away a chill I hadn’t known had settled into my bones. She eyed me suspiciously much like her grandmother had done earlier.

“Who are you?” her voice was cold and clipped very different than her grandmother’s kind tone.

“I’m Draco Malfoy, work for your grandmother. I also happen to live next door.” She arched an eyebrow as if to ask why I was in her grandmother’s house.

“Oh, calm down, Nora, I invited him to have breakfast with us,” Madeline stated as she packed in a tray full of plates with bacon eggs American biscuits, etc. “Sorry about that Draco she’s been on edge lately.” The older woman offered with a kind smile.

“It’s alright ma’am; she doesn’t know me, it’s understandable.” After that, we all ate breakfast in uncomfortable silence despite Madeline’s best attempt at small talk.


	3. Chapter 2

# Draco’s Pov

I sat up breathing heavily; it was that dream again. That girl who was she? My thoughts seemed to be running a million miles an hour. She had to be someone important you don’t just take the Avada Kedavra for just anyone. Pushing it to the back of my mind, I stood and began my morning routine.

“I trust you’ve had more than an apple today Draco.” The sarcastic smirk on Madeline's’ lips told me this wasn’t a statement but an order. But as I was about to answer that, in fact, I had I'd eaten some toast as well today; a distraction came in the form of Nora sauntering down the porch steps in a tank top and shorts.

“Malfoy.” Nora’s voice was cold and uncaring better than the distasteful tone she’d been using since we met.

“Johnson,” was my curt reply. Her Brown eyes narrowed at me only ever so slightly; I glared back. She may be Madeline’s granddaughter, but that didn’t mean I’d let her walk all over me. We stood like this for a few seconds unblinking before Madeline clapped us both on the shoulders.

“You know they say irritation is the first sigh of infatuation.” That trademark smirk on her face. We both groaned at that though I had no idea why she’d been trying to get us together since Nora arrived a few weeks ago.

“Grandma, I love you, but I wouldn’t touch him with a ten-foot pole.” The tone in which Nora had said the word contained absolute certainty and I don’t know why that broke my heart; she had every right to hate me, even if she didn’t know why after she said that she started to strut her way down to the tube.

It was later that evening when I roused from sleep by a furious pounding on my door. The first thought that popped into my head was that the wizengamot had changed their minds on my sentence and sent an auror to retrieve me.

“Malfoy it’s me I need to ask a favor.” I let out a long sigh. It was only Nora thank goodness. I hated the fact that I was always so on edge, but after everything I've done, I should have had a worse punishment than this. In fact, being it had been a relief honestly no longer having to carry the weight of my family’s name on top of my sins anymore.

“what do yo…” I didn’t have time to finish my sentence before I noticed the large gash on her upper arm. I hadn’t even needed to think about my next actions I ushered Nora into a seat and went to retrieve my first aid kit. Examining the wound, I decided that it wasn’t too deep; it was just the blood making it appear worse than what it was. “So, what happened to you?” I asked genuinely concerned about her safety.

“This may sting a bit,” I added as I pulled the disinfectant out of the kit, a low hissing noise came from Nora’s throat as I sprayed it on her cut. I didn’t blame her this muggle stuff burnt.

“I realized why I haven’t spoken to my old friends in so long they’re dimwits the whole lot of them. One of them thought it was a good idea to try and do tricks with his steak knife and they others were just as bad they encouraged him. Of course, he dropped it cutting my arm in the process. I’m just glad that it didn't go any deeper, to be honest.” I simply listened to Nora rant as I finished cleaning and dressing her cut. I pushed back the thought of how good her skin felt against mine, now was not the time. After everything was said and done, I learned that she had come to borrow my first aid kit. Her reason for doing so was so Madeline wouldn’t worry. I had to suppress a smile at that because honestly, it’s the same thing I would have done.

“Thanks, Draco,” Nora stated as she stood in my doorway.

“Any time, Nora,” I replied with a small grin that didn’t leave my face until I settled down into sleep again.


	4. Chapter 3

# Nora’s Pov

It was a few days after the stake knife incident, and sometimes it was as if I could still feel the ghost of his touch on my skin, and the image of his eyes as the focused intently burned inside my head and created a tugging in my chest.

I rolled over again. I let out a disgruntled sigh; I couldn't sleep. "I give up." I moaned as I rose to my feet. Maybe some fresh air would do me some good I thought as I quietly traversed down the stairs trying not to disturb my Grandma, she may seem like a sweet old lady, but without a solid night's sleep, she turned into a very cranky grandmother.

I opened the front door inhaling the cool night air as I stepped out onto the dimly light porch. Grandma's neighborhood was one of those places where you just knew none of the houses had been built at the same time. Homes of every style and color lined the road, and they were all illuminated by delicately flickering streetlights. If I were an artist, I would love to paint this view.

As I scanned the street, I saw Draco sitting on his front porch steps his arms stretched out in front of him he was staring at his right forearm as if he wished he could burn it off. There was a glint of something in his eyes that I can only describe as heart-wrenching despair mixed with profound guilt and self-hate.

As much as I didn’t want to admit it that look tugged on more than one of my heartstrings, I’d been judging Draco harshly, and yet I knew nothing about him. I took a deep breath and started down the short stretch of craggy sidewalk that leads from my grandmothers to Draco's.

“Hey,” I called out softly when I was within reaching distance of him it looked like Draco’s hand flew to his ankle as he grabbed for something before realizing whatever it was he that needed was no longer there, the look of panic on his face calmed down when he realized it was me.

# Draco’s Pov

I couldn’t sleep, I’d had that dream again and when I woke it felt like the covers were suffocating me pinning me down so I couldn’t reach the girl. I sat bolt upright, the girl I had to get to her she needs me. I have to keep her safe.

It took a moment for me to remember that I didn’t know her and that it may just bloody well be a dream. I’d always had trouble with divination, so it was unlikely that I saw the future. That realization hit me. I calmed down and relaxed, just a bit. Deciding that fresh air would do me some good. I descended the stairs my steps thunking heavily against the bare wood.

Once I’d settled down outside, I took in the view smiling contently. It was then that the dark mark on my arm began to burn. It wasn’t a physical burn, Voldemort wasn’t returning thank goodness, but more of a phycological one. It was like my sins wanted to remind me that I had no right to be happy.

I wasn’t sure how long I’d been staring at my arm when I’d heard someone walk up next to me and call a soft “Hey,” It startled me so badly that I found myself reflexively grabbing for my wand only to realize I was no longer allowed to carry one. After a moment, I recognized that it was only Nora. I allowed myself to relax now that I no longer thought that there was a threat.

“So, you couldn’t sleep either,” She whispered as she sat next to me. Her eyes flicked to my arm before going back to my eyes. The only thought I could process right then was. ‘Bloody hell my dark mark.’ As I quickly tore my sleeve down to cover it.

Everything was quiet for a while before either of us spoke again, “Draco, I’m sorry for the way I’ve been acting.” Nora took a deep breath before continuing. “I’ve had some stuff going on lately, and I’ve been taking it out on you even though I’ve had no right to.” She stared at her hands like they were the most fascinating thing in the world after she'd finished.


	5. Chapter 4

# Nora’s Pov

“It’s all right; it’s what I deserve. I am a man with blood on his hands, I may not have been able to finish the job, but I still played a hand in the circumstances of Dumbledore’s death.” He whispered so softly I barely heard him.

“What do you mean?” I knew I shouldn’t pry that I’d bring up whatever it was that had brought that look to his face earlier, but the question came out before I had a chance to stop it. “Wait, you don’t have to answer that.” His eyes glazed with that sad regret again, and I hated myself for bringing that pain back to his face.

“I think I should start from the beginning.” Draco’s voice was distant like he was lost in another time and place. “My family we… we were old money.” He sighed his face turning upward, staring intently at the moon. “With that comes traditions and a feeling of superiority. I won't lie when I was a child; I believed it when my parents told me I was better than everyone around me.” Draco let out a humorless laugh. “My family had been a part of a vile following of an even more vile man. When I was younger, my parents always told me if he were in charge, the world would be better." The way Draco's voice broke made my chest ache.

“Draco you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” I wretch over and placed a comforting hand on top of his, but I don’t think he felt it because he seemed to be trapped in his head at this point.

“All lies the lot of it, he was no great man he was wicked and cruel. He ordered me to kill someone, the man he ordered me to kill was good and kind, but if I didn't kill him, everyone I loved would have been killed as I was made to watch. Only then would I have been granted the mercy of a slow and painful death." I could see the tears welling up in Draco's eyes. "But, when the time came I couldn't bring myself to do it. No, Snape had to do it for me. It’s my fault; it’s all my fault."  At this point, Draco was sobbing hysterically, pulling him into my arms I tried to console him. The sun was beginning to rise by the time that he ran out of tears.

“Come on Draco lets go inside,” I said when all that Draco had left was hiccuping sobs. I wasn’t sure if he could hear me, but he didn’t put up a fight as I pulled him to his feet. After leading him to the couch, I went to the kitchen to see if he had any proper comfort food. It took me a moment, but I found a carton of ice cream shoved to the back of the freezer. Was this the best course of action given what he’d just told me, no, but I didn’t know what else to do, how do you comfort someone who just bared there sole to you in the most painful of way.

“Eat up it'll make you feel better,” I said, handing him the carton and a spoon. Then I walked around the room looking for something to distract him, that’s when I spied a bookshelf in the corner, it seemed to be packed with some of my old books from when I was a tween, and visited Grandma every summer.

 I chose one of my favorites and sat down on an armchair adjacent to the couch then I started to read. “Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood. If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom and dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.”

I pretended not to notice the way Draco’s head snapped up at the word half-blood and continued with my reading, hoping to distract him from that awful mess in his head.

It was sometime later that both Draco and I had fallen asleep in his living room.


End file.
